


Envenomed

by Plugs



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Venom (Comics), Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Adding chracters would be a fic spoiler imo, Other, chapert warnings in notes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 13:08:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16429964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plugs/pseuds/Plugs
Summary: What if robots + Venon symbiote?





	Envenomed

**Author's Note:**

> Trying to get back into writing. I’m likely rusty as heck but eh, this is me hobby.  
> Anyway I hope you enjoy!  
> Only warning other then the stated tags is strongly implied non consensual scientific experimentation with a sentient mecha and being.

“Lord Megatron, I regret to inform you the subject escaped”

Megatron glared at the command room veiwscreen. Shockwave for all his cold logic, looked somewhat sheepish.

“His exact location is unknown, but the organic organism was uncomptable with his behavioural programming, I have the Rainmakers searching for him currently”

”Shockwave, I only allow you free reign to experiment so long as it benifits the cause—idiotic mistakes like this will _not_ be tolerated” 

Megatron turned to Soundwave, “Note that Shockwave must now submit _any_ planned projects directly to me for evaluation” Soundwave nodded, a slight incline of his helm indicating his planning subroutines at work. 

 “But Lord Megatron I—”

Whatever argument Shockwave had died as the veiw screen turned to static. Soundwave collapsed with a shriek of static, his visor flickering wildly. Megatron just managed to stop the mechs fall, leaving his vents heaving and plating shaking in Megatron’s arms. 

”Soundwave! Report!” Megatron’s barked order seemed to rouse Soundwave, his vocaliser crackled, “L-lazerbeak: deactivated” 

Suddenly alerts and comms filled Megatron’s HDU, Motomaster had been found mauled in a corridor, Onslaught with his helm torn off—they continued, a bloody energon path being torn through the ship. 

And straight to the command room. There wasn’t any point running, and Megatron didn’t run. Soundwave had managed to pull himself up when the door was torn open by black slimy tendrils. His other minicons likely ordered to keep away. 

“ **What did you _do_ to us!”**

Distorted as it was, he recognised the voice. The form was bulkier, covered in visceral shifting organic mass. But the mech was unmistakable.

Starscream. 


End file.
